1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a quickly mountable and demountable tree stand for hunting or other purposes as well as to a portable chair, table, litter, cot, or a back pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands for observing or hunting animals has been restricted in many States to units which will not injure the trees and which can be very rapidly assembled and disassembled. Prior art tree stands have used nails or spikes driven into the trees which are injurious to the tree and which are prohibited by law in many States.
Certain stands of the prior art are subject to collapse and fall because they do not lock into the tree to prevent relative movement therebetween.
Many tree stands of the prior art are awkward and heavy to carry and since such units must often be transported for long distances this renders them impractical and awkward to move, erect and dismount.